


Wildest Dreams

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have stayed away from him. She knows. He’s bad news. Anyone who’s ever met him could tell you that. He’s sarcastic and sadistic and sociopathic.<br/>But he’s tall, he’s handsome, he’s charming. And, hey, she’s only human.<br/>So when Lydia Martin smart, beautiful, fashionable Lydia Martin finds herself foolishly falling for Peter Hale, can you blame her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 'Wildest Dreams' by Taylor Swift, which has been stuck in my head for about three days now. I hope you like it! I do not own the song, or Teen Wolf.

‘’He’s so tall, handsome as hell. He’s so bad, but he does it so well.’’ ‘Wildest Dream’ by Taylor Swift

 

Lydia  
She should have stayed away from him. She knows. He’s bad news. Anyone who’s ever met him could tell you that. He’s sarcastic and sadistic and sociopathic.  
But he’s tall, he’s handsome, he’s charming. And, hey, she’s only human.  
So when Lydia Martin smart, beautiful, fashionable Lydia Martin finds herself foolishly falling for Peter Hale, can you blame her?  
No. Because he is Peter Hale. He is all biting remarks and evil and unapologetic glances and v-neck shirts and muscles. He’s a lady’s man, and he knows it. He’s got those bright blue eyes that she fell for, strong arms that hold her closely.  
In case you can’t tell, she’s physically attracted to him.  
That’s the culprit here how damn hot Peter Hale is.  
It was physical attraction, nothing else, that dragged them together. It was physical  
attraction that Lydia blamed when she found herself stumbling out of Peter Hale’s apartment early one morning, heels in hand, hair a mess.  
It’s what she blames when she ends up back in his bedroom two nights later, promising that it’s the last time.  
She doesn’t blame herself until she’s foolishly agreeing to spend a weekend away with him.  
And it all begins the summer before she goes to college.  
Peter  
He should have stayed away from her. He knew that well before he even kissed her for the first time. He should have ignored his desires, run fast in the opposite direction, never looked back.  
But she pulled him in, and she’s got her hooks in hip so deep. He’s powerless when she overwhelms his senses. He loses control. She’s beautiful and fierce and snarky and everything that he is, all wrapped up in a smaller and more delicate looking package.  
And, for someone who feels the constant need to be in charge, he doesn’t mind losing control around her.

 

Lydia  
The weekend is blissful, considering who she’s spending it with. He’s not the way that he is with the pack. He doesn't let his guard down by any means, but neither does she. That’s the way they work. They don’t confuse sex with intimacy, or vice versa. They both know what it is: a temporary high for the both of them.  
She just hopes that it’s worth it in the end.  
Blue eyes trail down her figure as she saunters towards him, closing the door behind her. He looks like a classic bad boy slicked back hair and white tshirt and leather jacket. It’s a cliche, isn’t it? The bad boy and the good girl in the short skirt? She doesn’t mind. She’s not that innocent. Not as innocent as she looks.  
She doesn’t mind spiraling down after a good time with him

Peter  
Red lips attach themselves to his, and he groans into a kiss that is far too passionate for the casual relationship that they have.  
He can’t really bring herself to care though.  
Because Lydia Martin is his right now, and he’s hers, and they’ll figure out how to solve the big mess that keeping this secret from their parents is bound to create tomorrow morning.

Six months. It takes six months of desperately ignoring each other's calls and not responding to texts and avoiding social media for them to forget the affair that had taken up a year of their lives. It's easier said than done to ignore each other, but it’s doable.  
What's not so easy is forgetting- forgetting him, forgetting her, forgetting what they had together, forgetting the nights and mornings an all hours in between spent on silky, white sheets.   
It's easier said than done to move on, but he does, she does, they do.  
And bygones are bygones.

Lydia  
It isn't until years later, three years later, when she's graduated from college and is a professor at a prestigious university, that she returns to Beacon Hills for Scott's wedding.  
And everyone's there- stiles, of course. Derek, Melissa, John, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and of course the bride: Allison  
And, surprisingly, he's there, too.  
The wedding takes place just before the sunset begins, just like Allison ways dreamed of. He doesn't take his wild eyes off of her, but she pretends she doesn't notice.  
Because she'd be doing the same to him if the moment would let her.  
Later, when the sun is setting and people are saying their congratulations to the bride and groom and Lydia's off to the side, he approaches. Handsome as ever, confident as ever.  
They talk. They flirt. They make plans to sneak into her hotel room later, when everyone is either too tired or too busy with the reception to notice.  
And the whole cycle threatens to repeat itself.


End file.
